Fix You
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: When tragedy stikes, a certain person feels its their duty to fix a few broken lives. Mainly SS
1. Chapter 1

When tragedy stikes, a certain person feels its their duty to fix a few broken lives.

Fix You

"Coop, wait!" She called. I remember, I was there. She called those two words so loudly, everybody stopped to stare. Everyone heard her, everyone except Marissa. Marissa was still humming along to her favourite song, something by the Stiff Little Fingers, closing her eyes and nodding to the beat, something that proved to be dangerous while crossing the streets.

"Coop!" Summer called again, screaming and turning her head before she caught a glimse of the horrendous sight before her. Marissa, dead at 17. Marissa, dead because she had her eyes closed, because of her stupid i-pod. Marissa, dead all because of the transport truck.

* * *

I was there, with my shaking hands trying to dial 9-1-1. Finally, my fingers dialed the last '1' and I placed the phone to my ear.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Could you send an ambulance to the corner of 45th and watergate? Someone got hit, hurry." I rushed. I sounded so nerdy and girly and scared. I was. I still am.

I guess they did there best to send an ambulance as quickly as possible. Never the less though, they were too late. Marissa was pronounced dead at the scene.

"I'm sorry," they said. "There was nothing we could have done, she was instantly dead."

"Thats bullshit!" Summer called. "You can save her, she's still breathing! I can see her breathing!" She dropped off and collapsed into a river of tears.

* * *

I remember telling Ryan. I walked quietly into the pool-house, a Seth Cohen first. I sat down next to him on his bed while he was reading one of my new Punisher magazines.

"Whats up?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

I was twisting my new Death Cab shirt in my hands, something I did whenever I was nervous. I pulled my ear when I lied.

"I uh, have some bad news. You might want to sit down."

"I am sitting down, Seth. What is it?" He was getting annoyed.

"Marissa, she had some, uh, bad luck.. as in, well its not really bad luck because um, in the state that Marissa's in, you can't really have anymore bad luck because you're bad luck's typically over when uh.."

"Spit it out!" Ryan growled.

"When you're uh, dead." Seth finished quietly.

It hit him like 10 tones of bricks. He didn't believe me. Or, he didn't want to.

"Dont joke like that man." Ryan got up and started pasing the room. "You don't joke like that, not about this, don't fucking joke about this!"

"I'm sorry, dude. I was there, Im not joking. Im sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring her back, Seth! It doesn't bring her back!" Ryan sat next to me, his head down. After a few seconds, I realized he was crying. I never saw Ryan cry before. I touched his shoulder, but he shrugged me off. It hit him hard.

* * *

Okay, I know its short and everything but I just wanted some reviews. This story is gunna be more about the blooming of an SS relationship, not Marissa's death, but thats how everything started so Im not gunna totally forget about that either. Please review! 


	2. Stuck In Reverse

Thank you guys soo much for reviewing, I feel special. I didn't get any bad reviews (yet) thank god! I haven't written in soo long. Im gunna clear something up (even though no one asked). This fic'll be set around eppisode 9 or 10, so Seth and Summer have hung out but they havent gone out or anything, and Ryan and Marissa were just starting off. Here goes chapter two!

Stuck In Reverse

We were just stuck there. In the pouring rain. Julie wanted to have an outdoor funeral, and after all, without Marissa in the picture, Julie got what Julie wanted. So there we were, stuck in the pouring rain, listening to Marissa's favourite depressing music, standing in a circle of her closest friends around her grave. I was beside Ryan and Summer, who were both crying there eyes out. I, however, could not cry. I couldn't be mad. I couldn't see anything but poor Marissa inside her little red casket, clad in nothing but the best. I even tried to cry, but no use. I wasn't all that close to Marissa in the first place, and whenever I though about her, I thought of nothing but the times when she brushed me off as the Emo-geek.

I looked over my left shoulder to Summer, who went all out in a long chiffon/silk dress and Chanel pearls, and I had to be the perv that noticed that her dress was low-cut in the front and tight in the ass. I mean, who notices that at a funeral!

So Im being a horny prick. Who cares? Marissa probably would probably dry-hump Ryan at my funeral. _Dont speak ill of the dead, you idiot._ So. Summer. Getting drenched. I put my arm around her shoulders, but I didn't expect her to crumple into me like she did. Like, god, wet Summer Roberts pressed up against me? Woah. _No time for this, idiot._ I rubbed her back as cried harder into my shoulder, but suddenly Julie called Summers name, she perked up and walked infront of the new croud.

She sniffled and whiped her small nose, then looked up and began to speak. "Marissa and I were best friends since like, forever. Sure, I have other friends. Im popular. But all that means in highschool is like, you have one real friend, i.e. Marissa, and the rest are bitches. I have no friends. I told Marissa everything. I miss her so much already.." Summer broke down and started to cry. She hoped off the stage and ran back into my arms.

I looked over at Ryan. The tears were pouring down his face. I'd never seen him like this, not ever. And it scared me.

Alright I knowww its short, sorry, but I posted quickly and I just wanted the funeral out of the way. So! Next chapter, longer, better. I promise.


End file.
